


Ух ты, похоже, бессонница (feels like insomnia (woah)

by littledoctor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Бонд помогал Кью бороться с бессонницей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ух ты, похоже, бессонница (feels like insomnia (woah)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [feels like insomnia (woah)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571915) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Кью пылесосит ковер в гостиной. Подняв на миг голову, он видит в окне Бонда, исхитрившегося как-то найти опору на крохотном карнизе. На часах 4:20. Квартира Кью на двадцать втором этаже.

Как ни странно, Кью вовсе не удивлен.

– Чего тебе? – устало огрызается Кью, открывая окно и впуская Бонда. Тот умудряется влезть внутрь, не растеряв кошачьей грации, хотя от него отчетливо пахнет алкоголем. – И не наступай на ковер, я его только что… вот черт.

Бонд озадаченно смотрит на него, и Кью понимает, что все еще держит в руках пылесос, чьим шлангом машет у Бонда перед лицом. Тот смотрит на щетку так, словно та в любой момент готова заглотить его целиком.

– Это домашнее чистящее устройство, если ты не понял, – невозмутимо сообщает Кью. – Засасывает пыль и грязь через насадку, отправляет в мешок, мешок вытряхивается в корзину.

– Я знаю, что такое пылесос, благодарю, – сухо отвечает Бонд. Кью опускает щетку на ковер.

– Тогда хватит пялиться на него так, будто он тебя съест.

– Я не… какого черта ты вообще пылесосишь в четыре утра? – На лице у Бонда такое изумление, будто он честно пытается, но все равно не в силах понять, как кто-то может заставить себя заниматься домашней работой в это время суток, или, если уж на то пошло, вообще заниматься домашней работой.

– А я должен спросить, что в это же самое время делаешь в моей квартире ты, но, кажется, и так знаю ответ.

В отличие от Бонда, присутствие в его гостиной агента с двумя нулями подшофе в херовых четыре утра Кью не удивляет. Не дожидаясь ответа, он снова включает пылесос и начинает чистить ковер рядом с ногами Бонда. Щетка пару раз задевает дорогую кожу его фирменных ботинок, и Кью рычит, намекая, что тому неплохо бы подвинуться.

Бонд отодвигается.

– Когда я не могу заснуть, я занимаюсь уборкой, – поясняет Кью пару минут спустя. К этому времени Бонд усажен на диван, ботинки сняты, ноги поджаты под себя, чтобы Кью мог добраться до пространства под диваном. – А ты, видимо, когда выпьешь, вламываешься в квартиры?

– Никогда бы не сказал, что ты страдаешь бессоницей, – говорит Бонд, на что Кью рявкает:

– Зато любой, в чьей голове больше двух нейронов, скажет, что ты страдаешь от алкоголизма.

– Я не пьян и совершенно точно не алкоголик.

– И тем не менее, вот он ты, в моей квартире, сидишь на моем диване.

Интересно, раз Кью это терпит, значит ли это, что у него еще большие проблемы с головой, чем у человека, вскарабкавшегося на двадцать второй этаж, хотя с таким уровнем алкоголя в крови его не пустили бы даже за руль? И нет, тот факт, что время от времени они трахаются на рабочем столе Кью, не имеет к его терпению никакого отношения.

– Ты хоть помнишь, как сюда попал?

Пауза. Долгая, долгая пауза. Кью пользуется заминкой и пылесосит под телевизионной стойкой.

– Через окно, – с сомнением говорит Бонд. – Или так, или мне пришлось бы встретиться лицом к лицу с твоим портье.

– Хиггинс добропорядочный джентльмен, и если он и затаил на тебя обиду за тот случай…

– О, да Бога ради, у нас седьмой уровень доступа, а он шлялся ночью рядом с твоей квартирой.

– Бонд, – устало произносит Кью, – он ночной портье.

Бонд понимает, когда спор не выиграть, поэтому молчит и опускает ноги с дивана. Кью задумывается, что будет, если прямо сейчас он попытается пропылесосить Бонду штанину. Скорее всего, на него наставят пистолет или схватят за горло, если ориентироваться на прошлые миссии.

«Боже, – смутно думает про себя Кью, выключая пылесос. – Мне и правда нужно поспать».

***

– Уборка действительно помогает тебе заснуть?

Кью вытряхивает мешок в мусорную корзину. Бонд устроился за кухонным столом, успев, видно, прошерстить содержимое холодильника за ту пару минут, пока Кью стоял спиной. В руках Бонд держит открытый пакет шоколадного молока и банан, которые Кью приберегал на утро. Херов мародер.

– Обычно люди считают овец, – продолжает Бонд, отпивая прямо из пакета, и морщится, глотая. – Или пьют снотворное. Или и то, и другое, если решают пойти вразнос.

– В отличие от некоторых, я не стремлюсь накачиваться таблетками всякий раз, как что-то начинает идти вопреки моим желаниям, – с намеком отвечает Кью. Он моет руки над раковиной и пытается спасти хотя бы банан. К чертям похмелье секретных агентов ее Величества, когда под угрозой его завтрак. – Кто-то пьет снотворное, я убираюсь. – Банан возвращается в холодильник. Молоко Бонду удается отстоять.

Самое печальное, что все это происходит не в первый раз, правда, раньше за уборкой его Бонд не заставал. Почему Бонд напивается именно в той части города, где расположена квартира Кью, а потом решает, что лучше всего переждать, пока снова не сможет сесть за руль, в его квартире, тот, вероятно, никогда не узнает. Где-то в глубине души Кью понимает, что и не хочет знать.

– Над чем задумался? – ворчит Бонд. Светает, и последствия прошедшей ночи, наверное, начинают сказываться, с молоком или без. Кью усаживается за стол, утаскивает у него пакет и наливает немного себе в чашку, чтобы пить как разумный взрослый человек.

– Что делаешь ты, когда не можешь заснуть, 007?

Бонд, похоже, удивлен, что с ним пытаются вести мирную беседу, и, Кью знает наверняка, каждый раз почитает за чудо, что Кью не вышвыривает его с порога. Августовская история с выбитым оконным стеклом, бутылкой гленливета и новым столом больше не повторялась, но с тех пор Кью куда придирчивее в плане гостей, особенно если те предпочитают заходить через окно гостиной.

– Наверное, залезаешь в ванну с подогретой кровью врагов? – предполагает Кью, не дождавшись ответа. – Так ты поддерживаешь свою неземную красоту?

Бонд расплывается в улыбке, и Кью отчетливо понимает, что ему и правда нужно поспать ближайшую пару часов, раз он начал выдавать в присутствии Бонда подобные нелепости. Утешает лишь то, что Бонд, скорее всего, слишком пьян, чтобы вспомнить подробности этого разговора позже.

– Своей неземной красотой я обязан генам, так что извини. – Бонд, все еще улыбаясь, допивает молоко. – И нет, я предпочитаю обходиться таблетками, мою домработницу бесят пятна крови в ванной.

Кью уверяет себя, что если не хронический недосып, он бы никогда не рассмеялся, но, швыряя в Бонда полотенце с приказом убрать за собой, когда тот соберется уходить, понимает, что делает это вполсилы.

***

Когда Кью возвращается на кухню, стол сверкает чистотой. Бонд исчез без следа. Ха. Значит, насчет того, что шоколадное молоко снимает похмелье, интернет не врал.

 

***

Сегодня Бонд ничем не занят, а, значит, шляется по техническому отделу, раздражая Кью и подменяя его чай на что-то исключительно гадкое.

– Это ромашка, – сообщает Бонд. Кью задумывается, не отправить ли содержимое чашки в горшок с цветком, который Ив, проигнорировав возражения, водрузила ему на стол.

– А на вкус как дерьмо.

– Она должна помочь заснуть.

Кью сверлит взглядом чашку, словно в ней вместо чая цианид, и решает, что да, замечание уместно, и да, наверное, сегодня он снизойдет и сделает еще хотя бы глоток этой мерзости. Впрочем, зная Бонда, в чае, помимо ромашки, может быть что угодно, от седатиков из больничного крыла до купленного в аптеке слабительного.

– Спасибо, – благодарит Кью и отпивает из чашки. Бонд выглядит довольным. Самую малость.

***

Чай не помогает. Кью удается убедить свой организм отключиться на два часа, а потом он снова просыпается и с темными кругами под глазами возвращается к работе.

– Впрочем, попытка была неплоха, – говорит он Бонду. Тот только сжимает губы в полоску и уходит на свой рейс в Чикаго.

 

***

Со временем Кью привыкает к некоторым худшим бондовским привычкам. К его неспособности вернуть выданное оборудование целым, например. К привычке оставлять засосы и следы зубов на очевидно заметных местах, когда они решают потратить обеденные часы на что-то другое помимо обеда.

Сегодня Кью вспоминает, что Бонду иногда приходит в голову блажь привозить ему из своих поездок ужасающие пародии на сувениры. И нет, в нижнем ящике стола Кью вовсе не хранится миниатюрный крокодил в очаровательной пробковой шляпе. Как не существует и маленькой черной коробки, содержащей, если верить этикетке, что-то из серии «Хелло Китти: Друзья Зомби». Чем бы оно там ни было.

– «Все, блядь, спать, блядь»? – зачитывает Кью заголовок, вертя книжку в руках. – Ты привез мне книжку с картинками?

– Видимо, во всем виновата моя скрытая ярость.

В Чикаго Бонд убил троих и все же умудрился выкроить в своем расписании время на вот это. Наверное, Кью должен быть тронут, но, с другой стороны, вместо одного целого Вальтера Бонд принес пять разбитых обломков, так что Кью сдерживает эмоции.

– Спасибо? – произносит Кью, потому что именно это обычно говорят в таких ситуациях взрослые люди. Даже те, кто зарабатывает на жизнь разработкой взрывчатки.

– Если хочешь, я тебе почитаю.

– Могу ли я напомнить, что вы еще обязаны заполнить отчет, 007?

***

«Пора пересмотреть что-то в этой жизни», – думает Кью, входя вечером в собственную квартиру и натыкаясь на сидящего на диване Бонда, листающего «Все, блядь, спать, блядь».

– От тебя не пахнет спиртным, – замечает Кью, вешая пальто и снимая ботинки. Где-то на задворках сознания плещется мысль, что он очень удачно решил утром не надевать носки с суперменом. – И ты не капаешь кровью на мою обивку. Так какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь?

Бонд показывает книгу, и Кью стонет.

– Уходи. Убирайся. – Кью ужасно устал, взламывая одиннадцать разных систем, а квартира сверкает чистотой. Прошлой ночью он даже отскреб кафель в ванной, убирать больше нечего.

– Не раньше, чем разберемся с этим. Сделай мне приятное, Кью, я только что на пятнадцати страницах расписал, почему славный город Чикаго больше не хочет видеть меня в своих пределах.

– А может, ты сделаешь приятное мне и пойдешь домой, потому что мне нужно поспать?

Спорить с агентом с двумя нулями – все равно что драться с каменной стеной. Спорить с Джеймсом Бондом, особенно когда тот в чем-то убежден, – все равно что драться со стеной, которая дерется в ответ и не стесняется бить ниже пояса.

– Мне на тебя сесть, чтобы ты слушал?

Кью, до сих пор стоящий у дверей, закатывает глаза и подходит к дивану.

 

– Черт с тобой, давай покончим с этим. Нельзя просто так купить другому человеку книжку с картинками и не почитать ему вслух. А теперь подвинься, у меня спина отваливается.

***

Кью сидит на диване бок о бок с Бондом, и книжка оказывается гораздо смешнее, чем они ожидали. В какой-то момент Кью уверен, что так смеется только потому, что если не спать сорок девять часов подряд, все в принципе становится куда более смешным, а в следующий просыпается от бьющего в глаза солнечного света и с секретным агентом, прижимающимся к нему во сне. Все тело болит как после мясорубки.

И теперь Кью уже ни в чем не уверен.

***

Кью засыпает у Бонда под боком, его дыхание успокаивается, становится глубже, пока Бонд театрально зачитывает книжку. Когда он решается посмотреть, Кью уже крепко спит, облокотившись на его плечо. С носа у него сползают очки.

В душе Бонда бушует сражение: снять очки и осторожно высвободиться из объятий? А если Кью проснется? Или подождать, пока Кью проснется, а потом уже высвобождаться? А если он не проснется?

Но потом Кью ерзает во сне, в первом настоящем сне за несколько месяцев, укладываясь головой ему на плечо, и Бонд успокаивается.

 

***

– Прошлой ночью ты спал. – Бонда не было видно весь день, вплоть до нынешнего момента. Кью копается в чем-то похожем на черный взрывоопасный Лего.

– Потрясающая наблюдательность, 007. Уверен, на занятиях по тому, как стать агентом, мы все хорошо усвоили, что ночью люди обычно спят.

Каким бы невероятным это ни казалось, выспавшийся Кью язвит еще больше. А, может, все дело в том, что проснулся он, запутавшись конечностями в Бонде, и чуть не упал с дивана, пытаясь встать.

– Вот значит как. Книжка с картинками, Кью?

– Пошёл вон. – Кью угрожающе машет в его сторону отверткой. – Я работаю.

Бонд уходит, но на лице его сияет самая самодовольная ухмылка из всех, которые Кью когда-либо видел.

 

***

 

Когда ночью Бонд снова оказывается в его квартире, единственный порыв Кью – вышвырнуть его вон.

– Тебе разве не нужно убить каких-нибудь террористов? – отчаянно рявкает Кью.

– Тебе разве не нужно послушать на ночь сказку? – громко парирует Бонд от лифта, и Кью захлопывает дверь.

***

На этой неделе Кью убирается в квартире в три раза чаще, чем нужно. Чертова книжка остается на кофейном столике и, Кью убежден, она бы никак не помогла.

 

***

– Когда ты в последний раз спал? – интересуется Ив, после того как Кью случайно проливает чай на клавиатуру и опрокидывает монитор, пытаясь ее почистить. Кью понимает, что выглядит как выходец из ада, но на одном умывании холодной водой и прикладывании ледяных кубиков к глазам (однажды памятным утром перед встречей с М) далеко не уедешь. Со сном в эту неделю не сложилось. Бонд где-то на Кубе, работает вместе с ЦРУ против какого-то наркобарона, так что когда Кью в три ночи чистит квартиру, ему даже не с кем поговорить.

– В прошлый четверг.

Ив смотрит на него с выражением «ты пудришь мне мозги», на что Кью лишь пожимает плечами.

– Я в порядке, – успокаивает он ее, поправляя монитор и встряхивая над мусорной корзиной клавиатуру, с которой стекает остывший чай. – Всегда знал, что не зря пью чай без молока.

– Мы сейчас не о твоих чайных предпочтениях говорим, Кью.

– Прости, до этого мы обсуждали что-то другое?

Удостоившись ещё одного выразительного взгляда, Кью кладет клавиатуру на место, осторожно пробуя нажать на пробел и старательно пытаясь не обращать внимания на Ив, сверлящую его глазами.

– Я собираюсь затребовать тебе выходной, – говорит наконец она. – И ты его возьмешь.

– Но…

– И спорить не будешь. Англия справится, не переживай, мы делаем свою работу дольше, чем ты живешь.

«Но я все равно не засну», – хочет сказать Кью, но стук каблуков Ив уже удаляется, и Кью остается с двумя выходными на руках.

***

На второй день Кью приходит домой с карри и обнаруживает на диване Бонда, пытающегося побить личный рекорд Кью на игровой приставке, которую тот вытащил накануне.

– Как Куба? – вежливо интересуется Кью, ставя контейнер с карри на кухне. Присутствие в доме профессионального убийцы ночью его уже не удивляет, и это немало говорит о том, с чем Кью приходится работать каждый день.

– Хорошо. Жарко. Немного кроваво.

– Взорвал что-нибудь?

– О, кучу всего.

На экране Бонд кое-как обходит банановую кожуру и тут же заваливается на черепашьем панцире

– Твою мать, – ругается он достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно на кухне. Кью решает, что видал вещи и постраннее, и ставит разогревать карри.

***

 

Кью не собирается делиться карри с Бондом, потому что люди, вламывающиеся в чужие квартиры, не заслуживают, чтобы с ними делились едой, но Бонд все равно подворовывает кусочки.

– Я думал, ты больше по части Call of Duty, – говорит Кью, садясь рядом. Бонд сражается с его призраком с прошлой игры.

– Что?

– Забудь.

Может, Бонд и непревзойденный мастер в плане обезоруживания бомб, защиты попавших в беду прекрасных дам и спасения целых государств, но на виртуальной трассе он жалок. Кью находит в этом некоторое удовлетворение, особенно когда занимает место второго игрока, и дела Бонда становятся еще хуже.

– Да вижу я херов гриб!

– Так хватай эту хрень!

– Как можно в одиночку расправляться с террористической сетью и при этом не иметь достаточно координации, чтобы управлять виртуальным динозавром на байке?

– Это другое, – рассеянно пыхтит Бонд. Его Йоши врезается в невесть откуда взявшуюся посреди дороги корову. – Совсем другое.

***

Кью гордится своей способностью взламывать самые сложные системы безопасности и поддерживать статус игрока с тремя звездами на марио картах без читов. К тому времени, как Бонд разгромлен в пух и прах, они сидят, соприкасаясь коленями, и контейнер с карри практически пуст.

***

Кью уверен, что только что был готов добраться до принцессы Пич, как вдруг обнаруживает себя в весьма странной позе распластанным на Бонде. Видно, оба они опять вырубились у него на кушетке.

На часах девять утра.

– Вот блядь, – тихо стонет Кью. Бонд под ним шевелится, но не просыпается. Он теплый и уютный, и Кью ворчливо признается себе, что, в общем-то, все это не так уж и плохо. Может быть…

В следующий раз Кью просыпается ближе к полудню.

***

 

(Кью снова засыпает, привалившись к Бонду. Под звук орущей электроники и отсвет экрана движения его становятся все более вялыми, и когда Бонд нажимает на паузу, голова Кью лежит у него на плече, ненужный уже джойстик выпадает из рук на колени. Очки снова сползают с носа.

В этот раз Бонд снимает очки, убирает джойстик и как можно осторожнее отпихивает в сторону пустой контейнер из-под карри. Кью спит. Никаких внутренних битв).

***

 

– Итого мы имеем: книжки с картинками и Марио Карт?

Кью готовит ланч, когда Бонд, исчезнувший около часа пополудни, входит в кухню переодетым и с таким видом, будто пришел к себе домой. Учитывая количество времени, которое Бонд проводит в его квартире, Кью всерьез подумывает, чтобы предложить ему совместную ренту.

– Я бы спросил, не будешь ли ты салат, но что-то подсказывает, что ты питаешься исключительно мясом убитых врагов. – В миску отправляются томаты черри, и Кью приступает к моркови, пропуская вопрос мимо ушей. В конце концов, ответ на него они уже нашли, каким бы ужасным он ни был. Господи, наверное, в прошлой жизни он был серийным убийцей, если заслужил такое.

– Диктаторы гриль просто пальчики оближешь, – сухо отвечает Бонд, подходя к стойке. Кью сдерживает порыв шлепнуть Бонда по руке – тот лезет в миску с салатом и тащит помидор. – Попробуй на досуге.

 

***

Кью уходит на работу с ноющей спиной, а когда возвращается, застает в своей гостиной агента с двумя нулями, смотрящего телевизор.

– Бонд, если это какой-то твой эксперимент с целью выяснить, какой объем моего личного пространства ты способен занять за единицу времени, я был бы безгранично признателен, если б ты прекратил. – После последней ночи на диване в его позвоночнике явно что-то сместилось с положенных мест, и сейчас Кью мечтает только лечь в постель, а не тратить время, пытаясь найти новые способы развлечь Бонда. – У тебя есть собственная квартира, устраивай террор в ней.

 

– Нельзя употреблять термин «террор», если некого терроризировать. – Бонд укладывает ноги на кофейный столик. Кью прожигает его взглядом до тех пор, пока ноги не убираются обратно на пол. – Хорошо спал?

– С каких пор тебя это касается?

– С учетом того, что днем ты занимаешься изготовлением приборов, обладающих склонностью взрываться, а я имею счастье работать с большинством из них, да, меня это определенно касается. – Выражение лица Бонда Кью не рискует определить. Веселье? Нежность? – Можно сказать, у меня… личный интерес.

– Не строй из себя невинность, 007, мужчине в возрасте это не к лицу.

Кью падает на диван и решительно уставляется на экран, где идут вечерние новости. Если бы у него был личный психоаналитик, он или она наверняка неплохо бы размялись, разбираясь в причинах его окончательного и бесповоротного поражения и выдвигая разные теории, например, что Кью не хватает ощущения безопасности и, учитывая род его деятельности, эту лакуну заполняет Бонд. Даже в его голове все это звучит как самая большая чушь, с которой Кью когда-либо сталкивался, включая полевые отчеты Бонда, которые, между прочим, обычно являют собой образец отборной чуши.

Сидящий рядом Бонд переключается с канала на канал, пока не останавливается на каком-то фильме о природе. В кадре крупным планом выводок уток, и Кью взвешивает про себя имеющиеся варианты.

Завтра ему предотвращать переворот. Он должен быть в идеальной форме, никакого пролитого чая и трясущихся рук. С другой стороны, вчера он проспал целых двенадцать часов, так что на неделю-другую должно хватить.

– Перестань думать, – говорит сидящий рядом Бонд, играясь с пультом. У уток, похоже, случился кризис, серьезный такой, с хлопаньем крыльями и гоготаньем.

– Прости, не знал, что это преступление. То, что ты нечасто этим занимаешься, не значит, что и другие не должны.

Бонд лишь шикает на него, и Кью понимает, что сдается слишком легко. Но он и правда хочет узнать, что там с этими утками. Во всяком случае, так он себе говорит.

***

Кью выясняет, что после восьмичасового сна взламывать системы безопасности правительства Уганды значительно легче.

Еще Кью выясняет, что Бонд во сне перетягивает одеяло на себя, что по утрам у него холодные ноги, и что Бонд действительно любит пообниматься, хотя по нему никогда не догадаешься.

И, наконец, Кью понимает, что полностью, по самые уши, безоговорочно влип.

После восьми часов сна, впрочем, это не кажется таким уж ужасным.

***

– Мне стоит обновить запрос по поводу «расширения понятия «спящий агент».

– МИ6 никогда не посылала тебя никуда надолго, не льсти себе.

– Но насчет нового определения ты согласен?

– Думаю, термин «чрезмерно переоцененная помощь в борьбе за сон» точнее.

Оба лежат на спине. Бонд лениво закидывает Кью руку на плечо.

– Надо было затребовать оплату.

– За то, что ты спишь в моей постели, живешь в моей квартире, ешь мою еду и трогаешь мои вещи?

– За то, что храню здоровье и поддерживаю работоспособность одного из самых ценных кадров МИ6.

Кью зевает и поворачивается набок, поджимая колени к себе. Глаза у него уже закрываются.

– Сходи с этим к М, может, вдвоем вы до чего-нибудь додумаетесь.

Теперь зевает Бонд.

– Как думаешь, мы можем претендовать на льготы, предоставляемые сожителям?

Кью фыркает и потягивается, в процессе перетягивая часть одеяла на себя.

– В сравнении с гражданским союзом и тому подобными юридическими формами у сожительства льгот мало, если вообще есть, – сонно бормочет он. – Почитай ради разнообразия законы своей страны, Бонд.

– …это, пожалуй, самое неромантичное предложение руки и сердца, которое я когда-либо слышал. – Даже с закрытыми глазами Кью знает, что Бонд улыбается. Кью отвечает точно рассчитанным ударом локтем под ребра.

– Спи уже.

Notes:

1) «Go the Fuck to Sleep» – книжка в стихах, написанная молодым отцом Адамом Мэнсбахом после двухчасовых безуспешных попыток уложить спать свою маленькую дочь, стала на Амазоне хитом продаж. С вольным переводом можно ознакомиться, например, здесь: neko-ki115.livejournal.com/17208.html. А здесь: www.youtube.com/watch?v=CseO1XRYs9I послушать, как сказку для родителей читает вдохновивший автора Самуэль Эл Джексон.

2) Своим названием фик обязан песне «Insomnia» Крейга Девида, хотя непосредственно к содержанию она никакого отношения не имеет.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для команды Бонда на Зимней Фандомной Битве. Отбечено замечательными LaSuen и H.G. Wells


End file.
